Until That Day
by sashsweetie
Summary: CJ and Abbey get to know one another, in more ways than one. Set after "The Long Goodbye". Please review. Chapter 10 is *finally* up!
1. Chapter 1

Until that day, only Toby knew. It was somewhere during the third or fourth inaugural ball – CJ couldn't quite bring herself to remember which. At any rate, she'd just had a call from her father and he'd been having another spell. He'd called her originally to re-convince her of writing a forward to his book, and somewhere the conversation had lapsed. He'd thought he was talking to her mother. Needless to say, the experience had left CJ sitting in the lobby of the hotel trying to keep tears at bay until she could regain her composure and head back to the party.

"Claudia Jean" the first lady's voice echoed from the top of the stairs. CJ turned to look up at her, a wan smile passing across her face as Abbey proceeded towards her. "Whatever are you doing out here all alone?"

"I was speaking with my father." CJ murmured quietly, tears threatening again. Abbey noticed, and frowned.

"Hmm…I was going to invite the girls up to the room for some wine, but perhaps it should just be you and me."

CJ nodded her assent and allowed the first lady to pull her to her feet, following her absently towards the elevator.

They sat in silence while waiting for room service to deliver the wine, CJ lost in thought and Abbey observing her carefully, a slight crinkle in her brow as she tried to think what could be troubling the woman she had come to think of as one of her only friends in Washington.

Once the wine had arrived and they each had a glass in hand, she decided to broach the subject. "Is he alright?" she probed gently. CJ simply shook her head.

"No." she replied, her voice cracking. "And he won't let me help him." Tears gently worked their way from her eyes, making trails down her cheeks. She brushed them away roughly. "He needs to be taken care of."

Abbey ventured a guess. "What's his diagnosis?"

"Alzheimer's." CJ took a large gulp of wine, her shoulders shuddering a little and then calming. Abbey moved to share the couch with her, putting a gentle hand on CJ's back and rubbing slowly.

"I'm sorry." There wasn't really anything else to say.

Two and a half bottles of wine later, the story had worked its way out. The two women were curled up together on the couch, shoeless, still in their ball gowns, and in much higher spirits. They were telling stories, which was always a way to make one laugh, with the people they knew.

Abbey had just finished relating a story involving the president, Zoe, and a petting zoo which had left the two in stitches.

"We should probably get back." CJ pointed out reluctantly, starting to get to her feet, and failing miserably in her drunken state.

"No-one's come looking for us." Abbey objected poignantly, "and besides, as you have just illustrated, we're rather drunk, and would probably just be a cause for embarrassment. Let's stay here. I'm having fun."

"True enough." CJ conceded happily. Who was she to argue with the first lady? She split the remaining wine between them and leaned back. "Where were we?"

"I just finished the story about my husband and the llama." Abbey straightened up. "But let's move on." She eyed CJ scrutinously. "Claudia Jean,"

"Yes ma'am?" CJ was rather worried by the glint in Abbey's eye.

"Well, for starters, don't call me ma'am. Call me Abbey."

"Yes m…Abbey."

"Good. Now. Why aren't you seeing any one?" Abbey fired off.

"I…" CJ had no response.

"You're a beautiful, talented, well-spoken woman. You're on the senior staff of the White House. Why the hell aren't you dating anyone?" Abbey glared at her accusingly.

"Er…"

"Precisely my point." Abbey smiled widely, leaning forward to brush CJ's hair out of her face. "Just because you're a busy woman doesn't mean you can't have a life. Look at me!"

CJ winced. "Abbey?" she ventured "No offence, but your private life only exists between the hours of 2 and 5 am. And even then only occasionally."

The first lady sighed and leaned her head on CJ's shoulder, looking up at her wistfully. "You're right." She said glumly, playing with the stem of her now-empty wineglass. "It does. And for four more years, too."

CJ petted the woman's hair absently. "It's not so bad," she pointed out, "at least you know he loves you."

"Yeah." Abbey murmured comfortably. "He does."

CJ giggled suddenly. "Look at us. Two of the country's most successful women, lying drunk on a couch in a hotel room" She smiled down at Abbey. "Silly, isn't it?"

"Sounds rather naughty to me" Abbey said wryly.

CJ frowned. "Oh. Yes, I suppose."

"Don't be a prude, Claudia Jean."

"I'm not a prude!" CJ exclaimed in self-defence. She frowned again. "Abbey, why do you always call me Claudia Jean? No-one else does, except my father."

"It's your name, isn't it?" Abbey poked her in the ribs from her position curled against CJ's side, her head still resting comfortably on the slender shoulder. "Would you rather I didn't?"

"No, its fine." CJ surprised herself with the response. Somehow it _was_ okay, coming from Abbey. She just made it sound so natural and not hick-townish at all. "I was just interested." She repositioned the pillows to her side so she could lie against the arm of the couch and started petting Abbey's hair again. Abbey yawned.

"I'm exhausted." She mumbled against CJ's side, wrapping her arm around her slim waist.

"Me too." CJ admitted. "And extremely drunk."

"We could take a little nap, couldn't we?" the first lady asked quietly. "No-one seems to be looking for us."

"Yeah." CJ whispered back, already half asleep, her hand resting lightly in Abbey's hair.

"Good." Abbey turned a little so she could wrap her arm more comfortably around CJ's waist.

The president found them there later, curled up together like to little girls, and smiled to see his wife had found a friend in CJ Cregg. Whistling to himself, he decided to leave the two women asleep on the couch, and took the king-size bed for himself. He saw no reason to wake them.

CJ woke groggily the next morning, confused to find herself still in her dress from the night before, and with a large crick in her neck due to her choice of sleeping positions. Not to mention a rather large hangover. As she relocated into a sitting position, Abbey woke up too, looking up at her sleepily. "Hey, there."

"Hey to you too," CJ smiled. "I guess we fell asleep."

"I guess so." Abbey pulled herself upright. "I'm ridiculously hung over."

"Me too." CJ stretched, like a cat, and was surprised to see Abbey watching her, almost hungrily. "Where's the president?" She questioned, to cover her confusion.

Abbey gestured to the bed. "Fast asleep."

"Okay. Well, I think I need a shower." CJ rose unsteadily.

"I do too." Abbey looked up at her slyly. "Want to order in breakfast to your room?"

CJ smiled. Breakfast sounded good. "Alright."

"I'll meet you there in half an hour."

Abbey stood and proceeded into the bathroom while CJ made her exit.


	2. Chapter 2

Another weekend, another speech being written, and no national emergencies hovering on the horizon, CJ thought to herself as she chucked her overnight bag into the trunk of her car.

She and the rest of the senior staff had been instructed to make their way to Manchester as President Bartlet and Abbey had decided to spend the weekend there rather than in the city, and weren't prepared to give that up because Sam and Toby wanted to practice a speech.

Thus, as a compromise, they had invited the senior staff to join them. An unusual request, but it wasn't as though they couldn't all be flown back to Washington in a moment if anything went seriously wrong.

Slamming her trunk, CJ climbed into her car. She had volunteered to pick up Josh and Donna, which guaranteed several hours of bickering and a headache for her. She sighed. At least at the end of it she'd be on a farm in the country.

An eight-hour car ride later, a very grumpy CJ, with Josh and Donna in tow, wandered into the farmhouse.

"Hello?" Josh called.

"Hi, there." Abbey poked her head out of the kitchen. Seeing the look on CJ's face, she grinned. "Cider? I just finished making it." CJ basically ran into the kitchen, rewarded by a laugh from Abbey. Donna followed behind her, but Josh shook his head.

"I'm gonna go find the others."

"They're in the barn." Abbey informed him, dishing mugs of warm cider out to Donna and CJ. The three of them settled themselves onto the big couch in front of the fire comfortably. "How was the ride down? Abbey questioned, raising a knowing eyebrow at CJ.

"Just fine, except for the two children I had bickering in the back seat!" CJ exclaimed, only partially sarcastic. Abbey threw her head back and laughed.

"Hey!" Donna pouted, defending herself. "We weren't that bad."

"I choose to disagree." CJ returned, sipping her cider demurely and slipping off her shoes so she could tuck her feet up under her. "You were definitely that bad."

Donna glared at her and kept drinking the warm cider. Abbey just grinned. "How about a walk when we're done our cider?" she asked. "It's beautiful this time of year."

"I'll pass, thanks." Donna smiled, "I should join the guys in the barn before they all kill each other."

"I'd love to." CJ replied. "I think I need a break before facing that lot."

A while later, Abbey and CJ were making their way down a path along the river, kicking fallen leaves out of the way as they went. The two women chatted comfortably, enjoying their moment away from the men they were usually both surrounded with.

Abbey plonked herself down on a large boulder. "Sit." She patted the place beside her. CJ sat, pulling her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees.

"Its so peaceful here." CJ murmured, watching the river rushing past, bulging from recent watershed.

"I know. Such a nice change from Washington." Abbey smiled at her.

"Yes." CJ looked over at Abbey. "You seem much more relaxed here." She smiled gently back.

"I am." Abbey responded. "This place is my retreat from….everything." she sighed wistfully. "I wish I could spend more time here."

"I can understand why." CJ turned her head on her knees so her check lay against them and she was looking sideways at Abbey. "Washington is hard for you." She commented.

"It is." Abbey sighed, looking out into the forest beyond the river. "I wish…" she trailed off into silence. CJ waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead she jumped down from the rock, offering a hand to CJ. "Shall we continue?"

CJ unfolded herself and clasped the pro-offered hand, jumping down from the rock after the first lady. Abbey kept hold of her hand as they kept walking. A few minutes later, CJ pointed out that she should probably head back. "We should come back tomorrow." She offered by way of apology for ending their time together. Abbey nodded.

"We most definitely will." They wandered back the way they'd come, still holding hands.

"Hey, CJ! Where have you been?" Several voices demanded as she walked into the barn.

"Out for a walk with the first lady." CJ plonked herself down on a seat.

"Okay." Leo acknowledged. "Now, Sir, let's run it through again so CJ can say what she thinks"

Three or so hours later, post dinner, CJ sat at in the kitchen looking through a variety of memos that had been faxed over for her, simultaneously sipping a mug of warm, spiced cider. Everyone else was arguing over the speech in the living room, and the president had just started on the history of something or other. CJ sighed. It was much harder to focus in here than in her office at the West Wing. She vaguely considered heading upstairs to the bedroom she had for the weekend, but concluded that it was much warmer in the kitchen.

Just then, Abbey wandered in, empty mug in hand, to observe CJ curled upon the sofa in leggings and a long sweater, chewing on her pen. She couldn't help but notice that the woman looked so much more at home there than she had ever seen her in Washington. "How are the briefing memos treating you?" she questioned, moving to refill her mug of cider.

"Not so well. Everyone being in the other room is a bit distracting." CJ admitted. "I thought of going upstairs, but it's so cosy in here."

Abbey came to sit on the couch beside her. "We could set up a fire in your room, you know." She pointed out.

CJ brushed off the offer. "Oh, no. I don't want to be a bother. I'll just work in here."

Abbey placed her hand on top of CJ's, gripping it gently. "It wouldn't be a bother, Claudia Jean." She spoke quietly, her voice suddenly throaty.

CJ paused, unsure how to respond. "Abbey, I…" she stumbled awkwardly, caught in the other woman's gaze. But she didn't pull her hand away. Finally she answered. "Well, if you're sure it's not a bother."

She was rewarded with Abbey's smile. "Not at all. Come on." She got to her feet, pulling CJ with her, and helping her to gather the papers spread across the coffee table.

"I'm getting CJ set up with a fire in her room so she can actually get her job done." Abbey announced as they walked through the gathering of people spread about the living room.

President Bartlett looked up briefly. "Sounds good." He responded absently. Everyone else was engaged in a debate over sentence 3 of paragraph one of some section or other, except Donna, who was off somewhere doing work of her own.

As they turned the corner of the stairs, CJ slipped her free hand back into Abbey's. Now it was clear what Abbey wanted from their relationship, CJ just needed to work out quite where she stood. She'd never been with a woman before, let alone one who was married to her boss. She vaguely wondered if the President knew Abbey liked women.

In CJ's bedroom, the two women set about making the fire in the grate. That task finished, and the room starting to warm to a more reasonable temperature, CJ started arranging her files on the bed. Suddenly, hands gripped her waist and turned her gently, pushing into a sitting position on the bed, and moving to comb through her hair. "Now you're an easier height." Abbey joked. Then she leaned down and kissed CJ gently. Tingles ran down CJ's spine. Suddenly it didn't matter that Abbey was married to her boss, or the first lady of the United States. CJ kissed her back, her hands moving to Abbey's neck, her hair, as Abbey pushed her back into a lying position on the bed, and climbed on beside her.

"We should lock the door." CJ murmured, slightly dazed. Abbey laughed.

"Ever practical, Claudia Jean!" But she climbed from the bed to do just that. She turned back, and looked at the other woman slyly. "Now, where were we?" she asked coyly, making her way make to the bed and climbing on.

CJ pulled herself up on an elbow. "We were here." She smiled, and kissed Abbey again, pushing her back against the pillows. Moving herself above the other woman, she stooped her head to kiss her neck, nibbling gently, and Abbey reached up, her hands under CJ's sweater, exploring, then wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling CJ down on top of her. "You're a beautiful woman, Claudia Jean." CJ lay her head on Abbey's shoulder and laughed, softly.

"It isn't something I've ever believed, Abbey, but thank you." They lay quietly for a moment, CJ's head on Abbey's shoulder, and Abbey's hands wrapped around her waist.

"You should." Abbey murmured, flipping CJ so she was on the bottom, and kissing her again, very gently. "You most definitely should."

They explored each other further, Abbey pulling CJ's sweater from her, amused by the lace bra that was underneath. She raised an eyebrow at her lover. "I never imagined you as a lace person."

"And just what have you been imagining about me, precisely?" CJ quipped.

Abbey just laughed and removed the bra, throwing it aside and kissing her way down CJ's chest and teasing her nipples gently with her tongue. CJ gasped, breathless, at the feeling that ran through her, and pulled Abbey's mouth to hers, roughly kissing her. Her hands moved deftly to remove the first lady's shirt, and she bit her neck, relocating so she could be on top, kissing and sucking the soft skin that ever smelled of rose soap. "Why haven't we done this before?" she asked wonderingly, brushing Abbey's long hair from her face.

"Because I've spent four long years trying not to think of you this way." Abbey replied gently. "I don't like the idea of cheating on my husband."

"Then why now?" CJ questioned, cuddling up to Abbey's side.

"He took another term without consulting me. If he can have what he wants without asking, why shouldn't I?" she smiled. "I've been through a lot for him."

CJ sighed. That much was true.

"Don't get me wrong, Claudia, I love my husband. I'd do anything for him. I just…." She trailed off.

"What?" CJ whispered.

"I just want my happiness too. You make me laugh, smile, feel loved."'

"I'm glad."

They lay in the silence and warmth, and Abbey could feel CJ slipping into sleep against her. She pulled the blankets of the bed up over her. "I should go, Claudia Jean" she murmured into her hair.

"I should finish reading." CJ mumbled back sleepily.

"You're half asleep." Abbey pointed out.

"I know."

"Want me to stay until you fall asleep?"

CJ nodded against her shoulder.

Once she was sure the other woman was asleep, Abbey extricated herself from the bed and sighed. She wished she could stay. She looked over at CJ. Her normally sharp face looked so peaceful in sleep. Abbey wondered if CJ was dreaming of her. Sighing again, she pulled her sweater back on, and neatened her hair in the mirror. Hopefully CJ's biting wouldn't leave marks, or they'd be in real trouble. They'd have to discuss that, for next time.

Abbey smiled. Next time. She liked the thought of that. Quietly, she unlocked the door and slipped out of the room, making for the one she shared with Jed. She'd light a fire there, now, and wait for him to come up at God knows what hour.


	3. Chapter 3

CJ woke early the next morning to sunlight streaming through her window directly into her face. She sat up and looked around at the scattered and crumpled press briefings and sighed. She should get to work on those. Climbing from her bed she gathered them up and attempted to straighten them into something of a neat pile before rummaging through her bag for something to change into. She pulled her now-messy hair back into a pony-tail, grabbed her press briefings, and headed to the kitchen in search of coffee.

No-one else appeared to be up yet, so CJ searched through the cupboards until she found the coffee and put it on to brew while she poked the fire back to life. Then she settled on to the couch and started back to work.

Some time later, once she had gotten through everything, and was enjoying her coffee while wondering how Carol was surviving back at the West Wing by herself, Donna wandered into the kitchen. "You beat me." She grinned, pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"I did." CJ smiled back at the younger woman, who made her way over to join her on the couch. "What time were you guys debating until last night?"

"I think I gave up and went to bed somewhere around 2." Donna sighed. "I have no idea about the rest of them."

CJ shook her head. "Those boys."

Donna nodded. "Indeed."

Abbey wandered in next, happy to see that coffee had already been prepared. "Morning, girls." The CJ and Donna whipped around.

"Ma'am" Donna smiled politely.

"Ab…Ma'am." CJ spoke, tripping over what she was meant to call the woman who she had been kissing only a few hours before. Abbey winked at her, pouring herself a mug of coffee and setting the machine up to brew another pot.

"Wouldn't want the boys to come down and find we'd drank all the coffee."

"No, ma'am." They agreed politely as Abbey settled herself beside CJ, her hand slipping behind CJ's back out of Donna's view.

"Did you sleep alright, Claudia Jean?" Abbey asked her gently.

"Yes, thank you." CJ smiled at her, blushing a little. "The fire was wonderful." She lowered her gaze from Abbey's face and into the coffee cup in her lap.

At that moment, Josh, Toby and Sam burst into the kitchen, arguing. Abbey quickly slipped her hand from around CJ so they wouldn't see.

"We're heading back down." Josh announced. "Sam, Toby, the President, Me. Donna and CJ if they want to come." He nodded to them. "President Bartlett thought you'd want to stay, Ma'am." He directed to Abbey.

She nodded. "I do."

Donna frowned. "We just got here."

"I know, but the President has a meeting he has to get to in Washington. Leo phoned late last night." Josh explained. "And we need to get this speech done." He smiled at her. "You can stay with the First Lady if you like."

Donna shook her head. "You won't survive without me while writing a speech."

Josh grinned. "True."

"CJ?" Toby questioned the Press Secretary.

"If I'm not needed, I think I'll stay. I need to get my car back anyway, and I can keep Mrs. Bartlett company." CJ responded, looking at them in turn. "Will you need me?"

"I shouldn't think so." Toby responded. "We can always fly you if something comes up."

"Great." Josh concluded, cup of coffee in hand. "Then as soon as the President is ready we can head out."

"I should get my stuff together." Donna exited the kitchen, followed by the three men.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Claudia Jean." Abbey smiled happily. "Won't that be fun?"

"I'm sure it will." CJ smiled back, taking Abbey's hand.

It was the most relaxing 24 hours CJ or Abbey had had in a long time. Freedom from real life. Freedom to be free with one another where no-one would find out.

They took a long walk around the grounds as soon as the cars carrying the posse back to Washington were out of sight. Walking hand in hand, laughing at silly jokes, taking moments to kiss gently, and one particularly immature incident where they made a pile of leaves and jumped into it together, laughing as they fell, tangled up in one another.

Lunch was a picnic on the living room floor. They moved the table from the centre of the rug and stole the pillows from the couch, creating a nest on the rug in which they passed the entire afternoon. CJ lay back, her head on Abbey's chest as she leafed through a fresh set of press briefings from Carol. Abbey was relaxed, happy simply to sit and run her fingers through CJ's hair.

"You still have leaves in your hair." She murmured, wrapping her arms around CJ's waist.

"Mmm…" CJ replied, distracted as she prepared a few last comments to send back to the West Wing. Finally she removed her glasses and turned slightly in Abbey's embrace to look up at her. "So do you, my dear." She reached up and picked one out, pausing to stroke Abbey's cheek.

They moved so they were lying down, side by side, looking hungrily at one another. Abbey moved in first, attacking CJ's mouth roughly, her hands everywhere: up CJ's shirt, down her pants, exploring, and CJ responded in kind.

Abbey gasped, her hand pulling at CJ's hair. CJ's head was between her legs, her tongue flickering, plunging, her teeth teasing gently, and all of it Abbey was finding absolutely brilliant. "God, CJ!" she exclaimed, her back arching. "Have you done this before? _Fuck_!" She was almost there. "_Yes_!" She breathed as she came. "Oh, yes!"

CJ peered up at her from her position between Abbey's legs. "To answer, no, I haven't."

"Well you're bloody brilliant at it! God, I haven't felt like that in…" Abbey trailed off. "Well, a long time, anyway."

CJ moved up to lie beside her, lying back on a pile of pillows. "Have you?"

"Have I what?" Abbey asked, turning to look at her.

"Done this before. With a woman, I mean."

"Once or twice" Abbey blushed. "I was…experimental…in my youth." She ran her fingertip from CJ's throat down to her clitoris. CJ shivered.

They lay there for the rest of the afternoon, under a blanket Abbey had procured from somewhere, just enjoying being lazy and in one another's company.

"How do you feel about a bath before dinner?" Abbey inquired, looking up at CJ from where she was snuggled into her side.

"Is it a big bath?" CJ questioned.

Abbey smiled. "Huge."

"Then wonderful."

"Come on then." Abbey got up, taking the blanket with her.

CJ curled up and whimpered. "Mean." She pouted.

"The sooner you get up, the sooner you can be in the bath." Abbey pointed out, wandering in the direction of the stairs.

"You could have shared the blanket." CJ grumbled, and followed her lover towards the bathtub.

They stayed in the tub until it began to get cold before investigating the food situation in the kitchen.

Supper ended up being a simple affair of salad, pasta, and a rather nice bottle of red wine. With a pair of candles on the kitchen table, the effect ended up being rather lovely. They talked a long time, of their pasts, their interests, trading entertaining stories until both of their eyelids began to droop.

"Time for bed, I think." CJ yawned.

"Agreed." They began gathering things off of the table to stack them in the kitchen sink. "We'll deal with the mess in the morning." Abbey decided. "Lets go to bed."

They slept in CJ's bed, CJ too uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in the bed Abbey shared with her husband.

Entwined in one another, they fell asleep. But, just as she dropped off, Abbey murmured "I don't want to go back."

CJ stroked her hair gently, kissing her neck. "Me neither."


	4. Chapter 4

Obviously the relationship had to tone down back in Washington. Both women had already had enough going on without a secret relationship in the works. But after that day in Manchester, nothing could cool the passion that developed between them. Secret kisses hastily grabbed in their offices, early morning sex in CJ's apartment before the President woke up. Abbey was often up and gone before him, so he didn't see it as out of place. They would go for a run first, as a cover for the agents. They made dates whenever possible, whether a couple of drinks with a group of people or a quick lunch in the mess, anything they could manage to see one another as much as possible.

They were surprised no-one noticed the change. How much tension was in the room during the rare moments they spent together with others in the Oval Office or elsewhere in the West Wing. The teasing and flirting at bars. But everyone assumed they were simply developing a friendship. It seemed natural; apparently, that the two more senior women close to the President would enjoy each others company.

The one thing people did notice was the difference in CJ. Whereas before she had tried to blend in, be one of the guys, she all of a sudden started wearing more feminine clothing and make-up. She still acted like one of the guys, but they all noticed the sudden appearance of her feminine side. They put it down to her evident friendship with the First Lady.

They were amazed by how much they could get away with. Abbey was particularly surprised when the topic came up with Jed one night.

"I'm glad you and CJ are spending so much time together." He commented, as she wandered into his office before heading out to meet with CJ and the rest of the senior staff for a couple of drinks. "I've always thought you two would get along."

"We do." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "She's an extremely interesting lady, and I'm enjoying getting to know the rest of your staff better, too."

"Good." He commented, his eyes already back to the report he was reading. "I've always been worried you were lonely. I'm pleased you're finally making friends in Washington."

"I'll see you later, Honey."

"Bye, Abbey."

Abbey closed the door to the Oval Office quietly, quickly making her way to CJ's office, hoping no-one else would be there just yet. They weren't. She slipped in the door, smiling as she saw CJ's eyes were glued to a paper of some kind. She took a moment to look her lover over. A pale blue silk blouse under a fitted grey suit set off the woman's hair and complexion. Black heels were kicked off beneath her desk. CJ still hadn't noticed her presence.

"Claudia Jean" she murmured seductively. CJ jumped backwards, her glasses falling from her nose.

"Abbey!" she exclaimed, a hand to her chest. "I wish you wouldn't do that _every_ time you came in here!"

"No matter how I greet you, you jump like a frightened rabbit" Abbey retorted, "You get so absorbed in things."

"Mmm…I do that…" CJ murmured, pushing Abbey up against the closed door, locking it with one hand and biting Abbey's lower lip gently. "Very absorbed." She breathed, kissing her more deeply. Abbey had just gotten her hand up CJ's shirt when someone knocked. They jumped apart.

"One minute!" CJ called, rapidly stuffing her shirt back into her skirt and unlocking the door silently.

When she opened the door for Sam, Abbey was seated calmly in the chair in front of CJ's desk.

"Hey, Sam," she grinned at him. "Ready for drinks?"

"Yeah." He replied distractedly, looking around the room. "Where are Toby and Josh? I need them for one last thing."

"Oh, God. We'll be here for hours." CJ moaned. "Its already ten!"

"No, no, no…The thing is done. I just need to give it to Margaret for Leo." At that moment, Toby and Josh came in, tailed by Donna. "Where's the thing?" Sam questioned them frantically.

"Calm down." Josh laughed. "It's on Leo's desk. Ready to go?" he looked over at CJ and Abbey.

"Yup." CJ replied, grabbing her coat and heading out the door.

"Er, Claudia Jean, you might want these…" Abbey dangled CJ's heels from one hand, a half-smile on her face as she shook her head. CJ rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, they might be useful." She slipped into them. "Okay people, let's go!" She herded the group out of her office; her hand on Abbey's back, lightly guiding her.

Several drinks later, they were all a bit jollier, though CJ was growing worried as Abbey kept putting her hand on her leg under the table. After several episodes of this, she asked Abbey to join her outside a moment, saying she needed a break from the smoky atmosphere.

"Are you _trying_ to get caught?" she hissed as soon as they were outside the bar. "What are you doing? We're lucky enough they haven't noticed anything already!"

Abbey stared at the ground, looking slightly abashed. "I know." She lifted her eyes to meet CJ's. "I just hate that everything has to be so secret."

CJ softened at the look in Abbey's eyes. "It's going to have to stay that way, Ab, or we're going to lose it, and everything else besides." She reminded the other woman.

Abbey sighed. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's okay. We just have to be careful, you know?"

"I know." Abbey smiled at her slightly. "Let's go back or they'll wonder what's going on."

"Okay."

"Everything okay?" Josh questioned as they sat back down at the table.

CJ smiled "Of course. It just gets smoky in here."

"Want me to stop?" Toby asked, gesturing to his cigar.

"Oh, no." CJ waved away the offer. "Its fine."

"I should head out soon." Donna commented, looking at her watch. "Its after 12 and I've got to be up at 7."

"Need a ride?" Josh offered.

Donna smiled at him. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, if I can finish this beer."

"Then thanks."

Toby left with them. "You guys staying?" he looked back at Abbey and CJ as they made no move to leave the table.

"Just to finish these drinks. We'll be right behind you." Abbey shooed him away. "Don't worry about us. We have a contingent of specially trained agents."

"Alright then." He smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." CJ smiled back.

They sat for a few more minutes to finish off, and then headed back up to the White House themselves.

"A run tomorrow?" Abbey asked as they were about to go their separate ways.

"Sure. It's a weekend, so I don't have to be in until 9 or so. How does 7 sound?"

"Perfect." Abbey smiled. "Sleep well, Claudia Jean."

"You too, Abbey." CJ moved off towards her car.

The ringing of her doorbell woke her the next morning. CJ jumped out of bed, searching for something to put on so she could answer the door. Grabbing a long t-shirt, she pressed the buzzer to let Abbey upstairs, and then started rooting through her drawers for something to wear running.

"Not dressed yet?" Abbey raised an eyebrow as she walked into CJ's bedroom, putting down her duffle bag.

"Not quite." CJ pulled on underwear and leggings. "You woke me up." She chucked the t-shirt into her dirty laundry hamper and yanked on a sports bra and long sleeve top. Socks and running shoes completed the outfit. Pulling her hair back into a pony-tail and grabbing her keys, she turned to Abbey. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"See you later guys!" CJ called to the guards sitting in Abbey's car as they ran off down the street.

A while later, they lay naked on CJ's bed, exhausted after their run and some rather enthusiastic sex.

"We should shower." Abbey pointed out. "You have a ten am press briefing."

"I know." CJ agreed. "I just can't quite bring myself to stand up." She turned to face Abbey, propping herself on one elbow. "You tired me out." She raised an accusing eyebrow.

Abbey grinned. "It's mutual."

CJ clambered over her, pausing to kiss her lips gently. "Let's go, Ab." She wandered naked into the kitchen to put on coffee for when they were done. When she got back to the bathroom, Abbey was waiting for her.

CJ loved showering with Abbey, just as she loved taking baths with her. The other woman loved the water. They took forever, taking turns massaging shampoo into each other's hair, almost dancing as they manoeuvred around one another to take turns standing under the stream of hot water. Finally they stood, embracing, Abbey's cheek against CJ's chest, just enjoying the warmth and the moments of intimacy.

CJ sighed. "Time to get out, I think." Abbey wrinkled her nose, but turned off the tap behind CJ's back and then moving away to grab a towel from the towel stand.

Once they were both dressed and armed with to-go mugs of coffee, they embraced one last time before setting off to face the day. "I love you, Claudia Jean" Abbey whispered. CJ rested her chin on the top of Abbey's head.

"I love you too." Abbey squeezed her one more time, grabbed her cup off coffee, and set off down the stairs.

"See you at work!"

"Yep!" CJ gathered up her stuff and headed off after Abbey, climbing into the convertible outside her apartment. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Abbey fidgeted in her office, trying to focus. CJ was away with the President, and had been for 2 days so far. So far

they had only exchanged text messages, CJ having been working until 1 or 2 every night. Abbey was itching to call her, but knew it was unlikely CJ would be alone at 2 in the afternoon. She tried to go back to reading the paper in front of her. Some sort of report on selective abortion of girls in third world countries, she knew. Something that at any other time she would be reading avidly before calling Amy into her office to call the relevant people with recommendations. Something she would debate with CJ later on. Abbey sighed. It was no good. She picked up her phone and dialled the number for CJ's cell.

"Hello?" CJ answered the phone, sounding harried.

"Hi." Abbey responded, embarrassed already for having called.

She heard CJ pause, surprised. "Hi…uh…Dad."

"_Dad_?!" Abbey snorted into the phone. "Is that my new code name?"

CJ smiled. "How are things going?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Dad, but this is a bit of an awkward time. We're on site in Ohio and I have to give a press briefing in about 2 minutes. Could I give you a call tonight? It might be pretty late."

"I'd like that." Abbey said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you soon." CJ hung up the phone and turned to Toby, who was standing next to her. "Sorry about that."

"How is he?" Toby asked kindly. "Okay?"

CJ smiled sadly. "I think he misses me."

Josh gestured at them wildly. "I think it's time to start." She commented wryly, making her way towards him.

The trip was pretty standard: visiting a couple of states, meeting with a few key players, making a few speeches, attending late night events – all with the White House press core in tow.

By the time CJ made it back to her hotel room that evening, it was somewhere around 2, and she was more than a little tipsy. She fell, still in her floor length deep turquoise satin dress, onto her bed, and dug through her bag searching for her cell phone.

"Ab!" She exclaimed happily as Abbey sleepily said hello, and then, frowning: "Did I wake you?"

"Sort of." Abbey yawned. "I was reading and I guess I fell asleep. How was the party?"

"More than a bit dull, to be honest. Donna and I resorted to drinking to get through it." CJ giggled, lying stomach down on her bed.

"I can tell." Abbey smiled. "What're you wearing?"

"That turquoise thing you talked me into buying. It shows too much cleavage."

"A little cleavage never hurt anyone, Claudia Jean." Abbey sniffed. "And you looked beautiful in it."

CJ blushed. "Thanks, Ab. How are you?"

"Unfocused." Abbey sighed. "I keep thinking about you instead of whatever I'm meant to be thinking about. When are you flying back again?"

"I'll be back in the office for the 5 pm briefing tomorrow."

"We should have dinner." Abbey decided.

"Shouldn't you be doing that with your husband?" CJ questioned softly.

"You think he'll have the time?" Abbey commented sarcastically. "He's been gone three days. He'll be fully booked, trust me." She sighed. "Have dinner with me, Claudia. We can order in, drink some wine, spend the evening in my office."

"I'd love to Ab. I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

"I should get to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night, love."

"Yeah. The plan is to cap at eight, so I'll come over around then."

"Great."

CJ hung up her phone and looked down at her dress, deciding she should probably change out of it before going to sleep. Sighing, she stood up.

She finally made it to Abbey's office at 9:30. "Sorry!" she apologised profusely. "You heard about Kundu?"

"Yeah." Abbey replied, closing the door behind her, and kissing CJ soundly. "Hungry?" she whispered.

"Starved." CJ answered, biting her way up Abbey's neck and biting gently at her lower lip. "Is it against the rules to have sex in your office?" she murmured into Abbey's hair. '

Abbey giggled. "Not as long as we don't get caught. Remember there are guards outside." She locked the door and started unbuttoning CJ's blouse. CJ's hands ran tangled in her hair as they found the zipper at the back of her dress. Abbey lowered her arms momentarily and it dropped to the floor. CJ unzipped and stepped out of her skirt. She stood before Abbey in white lace underwear, her blouse hanging sexily open to show a glimpse of her bra. She moved to the floor.

Abbey climbed on top of her, biting her neck, reaching a hand down into CJ's underwear. CJ arched against her. "Abbey" she gasped. "God, I missed you." Abbey grinned.

"You naughty girl."

CJ kissed her deeply. "It's a secret, don't tell anyone." She murmured quietly, wrapping her arms around Abbey and pulling her down. She unhooked her bra, throwing it aside. Abbey laughed, gently.

"I won't."

CJ kissed her way down Abbey's neckline, making her way to her breasts. Abbey moaned a little. "SHH!" CJ clapped a hand over her mouth, and rolled them so she was on top.

Later, dressed again, they sat at Abbey's desk, take-out cartons of Thai food scattering the table, each with a glass of wine in hand. Amy had come in to join them for dinner, and they were debating the paper Abbey had read the day before. Well, not so much debating, as ranting about, CJ thought to herself, as all three of them were against both selective abortion of females and infanticide. At any rate, they were definitely enjoying themselves.

"CJ, here you are." Leo walked into the office and handed her a piece of paper. "I've just given Carol everything we have so far for the morning briefing, but I want to discuss Kundu with you beforehand, give you any fresh information we get overnight."

"Sounds good." CJ agreed. "Do you need me now?" she questioned, wondering why he had come looking for her to tell her something which Carol could have dealt with.

"No." Leo grinned. "I just wanted a spring roll." He grabbed one from a carton and walked back out the door. "See you later."

"Bye" they chorused.

"Pass the pad thai?" Amy asked. CJ did. "We should do this more often. The guys hog everything." She pointed out.

"Agreed." Abbey nodded, grabbing some more curry.

"I'm stuffed." CJ announced, leaning back in her chair. "But I'd love another glass of wine." Abbey complied, filling her own glass and Amy's at the same time.

They sat and chatted for another hour or so before CJ claimed exhaustion and bowed out.

"Running tomorrow?" Abbey asked.

"I can't. I have that meeting with Leo before the briefing." CJ responded. "How about lunch, though?" Abbey smiled and nodded.

"I'll call you."

CJ lay in bed that night and thought back to the day in Manchester when her affair with Abbey had started. She realised that she'd been sleeping with the First Lady of the United States for more than six months now. More importantly, the lady who was _married_ to CJ's _boss_. CJ groaned. She knew someone would find out eventually…It was inevitable, working in such a high profile position. And when they did…Well, CJ didn't want to think about that just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Things continued as they had for another few months before disaster hit.

"Jed?" Abbey questioned her husband as they lay in bed one evening.

"Yes?"

"Can we go down to Manchester soon?"

"You'll have to go alone, Abbey. I can't get away right now. Get one of the girls to go with you." Abbey sighed.

"Would you mind…"she trailed off.

"What?"

"Would you mind if I invited Claudia Jean?" she asked. "If she can take the time off, of course. It's just we get along so well, and it would be nice to get out of Washington."

"Well, of course I don't mind. I've told you, I'm glad you're friends with CJ. She's a good girl." Jed smiled lovingly at his wife, who still looked a bit down.

"I'm sorry, Abbey. I wish I could take you." Abbey kissed him delicately.

"It's okay, Jed. You're the President. I understand." She cuddled down in the bed. "I'll ask Claudia Jean tomorrow. We could leave tomorrow night and have a couple of days down there before the big party."

"Sounds good." Jed was already drifting off to sleep. "Night, Honey."

"Hey, Claudia Jean" Abbey accosted CJ in her office, closing the door behind her. "Guess what?"

CJ looked up from the paper she was writing and smiled. "What?"

"You and I are taking a couple of days off to go to Manchester." Abbey informed her.

"Now?!" CJ exclaimed. "But the speech…"

"Jed said it was okay. We have to be back for the event, obviously, but we're going to Manchester!" Abbey grinned. "You can take the days off, right? You must have so many stored up."

"I guess I can…" CJ thought about it for a few minutes. "They can always call me about what needs to be said, unless anything big comes up…And it's only two and a half days…" she paused. "Would we fly down?" Abbey nodded. "So I could get back fast if I needed to?" Abbey nodded. CJ sighed. "Okay. Let's do it."

"We can leave tonight after you cap?" Abbey asked.

"I'll have to run home for clothes and stuff, but yeah."

"Great!" Abbey was glowing and happy at the concept of getting out of Washington for a couple of days, and with CJ no less! CJ smiled at the excitement pouring off of her lover. She stood up and went over to her.

"Are you going to be able to get anything done today?"

Abbey raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I have to. It's not like I'll be getting anything done over the next few days." CJ laughed and kissed her.

"Good. Now, I have to prepare some statements. I can be ready to leave downtown by 10. Alright?"

Abbey grinned, kissing her. "Perfect." She pulled away and opened the door. "See you later."

"Bye." CJ shook her head in amusement and headed back to her desk. She had a lot to get done if she was going to be out of town for the next 48 hours.

Their time in Manchester was spent much as they had spent it before, and passed all too quickly. Before they knew it, they were packing up to head back to Washington.

It was a grand affair at the White House, and, as usual, things were in full swing. President Bartlet had given his speech, and the dance floor was now full of swirling couples, while other groups stood around the edges, chatting. Jed was talking to Leo, but really he was watching his wife and CJ talking with Sam over Leo's shoulder.

They touched, they smiled, and they glowed. His wife and CJ looked at each other as he and Abbey used to look at each other. Whereas the passionate love he and his wife had once felt had softened into more of a deep affection, he could recognise the look in her eye. And it was directed at CJ. He'd known about his wife's sexual tendencies, but…

"Leo, " he interrupted the other man's train of thought.

"Yes, sir."

"Does anything about CJ and the First Lady strike you as odd?"

Leo looked over for a moment, watching their interaction. "No, sir."

Jed frowned. "I need to speak with my wife."

Minutes later, Abbey walked into the Oval Office to find her husband standing at the window with his back to her, a drink in hand.

"Jed? Whatever is the matter?" she asked, crossing towards him, her arms outstretched. He turned towards her, the look in his eye stopping her where she stood. "Jed? What…?"

He looked at the ground, and then back at her. When he spoke, it was with a voice of cold dejection, which scared Abbey far more than his anger ever had. "Exactly how long have you been in love with my Press Secretary?"

Abbey's stomach dropped. The air around her roared, and she was afraid for a moment that she was going to pass out. "I…"

She found she couldn't answer. Slowly, she gained control of herself again. "A while" she answered weakly.

"I made you feel so alone, you felt something like this was necessary, Abbey? After everything?"

"I tried to tell you!" She cried desperately. "So many times, I tried to tell you. But you couldn't see, Jed!"

He nodded, nothing but sadness and resignation in his eyes. "Do you still love me Abbey?"

Tears started pouring down Abbey's face. She said nothing but nodded, looking straight into his eyes.

"Just not the way you love CJ." Abbey saw the knowledge sitting there in his eyes. She shook her head slowly.

"No." she whispered. "Not the way I love Claudia Jean."

"I just needed to know you still love me." He told her. She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his chest. He let her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed, over and over again. '

He echoed her words from a few days before, staring off into space. "I'm the President," He murmured "the most powerful man in the country. But I couldn't give you what you needed and deserved. I couldn't even see you desperately crying out for it, however bluntly you made it clear. I couldn't see you sinking into depression, because I was too wrapped up in myself. Now I understand."

Abbey couldn't stand how broken he sounded. "Jed!" she backed away and put her hands to his cheeks, pulling him until his eyes met hers. "Jed, I'm not going anywhere. You know that, don't you? I'm going to be here, by your side."

"But with CJ as your lover."

"Yes, Jed." The firmness in her voice told him that this was a fight he wasn't going to win. Abbey wasn't going anywhere, but neither was CJ.

"Alright," He sighed, resigned. "You're taking a mistress. Day was, that would've been my job." A quivering smile flickered across Abbey's face. He could still joke. That was a good sign. "Does anyone else know?" Abbey shook her head.

"No."

"Let's keep it that way. We're going to need to talk, the three of us. But not now. Now I need to be alone to think."

"Alright. Do you want me to stay at the residence tonight?" Abbey crossed to the door, attempting to collect herself on the way.

"No." was the simple reply.

"Abbey?" she turned at the sound of Jed's voice. "I love you."

Abbey almost broke. "I love you, too." Her voice cracked, and she left the room quickly, trying to keep tears at bay.

She found CJ pacing the hallway, as close to the oval office as she could get without being overtly conspicuous. She stopped abruptly as Abbey emerged through Charlie's office, fear and worry evident in her every feature.

Abbey burst into tears as soon as she reached her, collapsing into CJ's arms. CJ rocked her gently, lowering them both to the floor as she thought about a better place for them to go. She got Abbey to her office without running into anyone. All of the aides were at the party. They sat on the floor for a long time, Abbey cradled in CJ's lap and sobbing as the story fell out of her.

"It could have been much worse," She said eventually, when she'd quieted. "Much worse."

CJ nodded silently. They got to keep one another, she got to keep her job, Abbey got to keep her husband, and the President didn't have to face a public scandal. She had seen much worse outcomes in her imagination.

"How is he?" she murmured quietly, her cheek laying against Abbey's hair.

"Better than I would have thought. Very logical." Abbey smiled. "He says the three of us need to talk about how we're going to make this work. About how we're going to keep it quiet."

CJ's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Oh" was all she could find to say.

"Um…Can I stay with you?" Abbey asked quietly. "He doesn't want me in the residence."

"Of course. Let's go." CJ helped lift Abbey to her feet, and found a package of wipes in her desk to clean up her face.

CJ led Abbey to her car and helped her in. The other woman was in shock. Once home, she undressed her calmly, and found her a large t-shirt to wear, a toothbrush and facecloth so she could clean up a bit, and then tucked her into bed, changing herself before curling herself around Abbey and holding her close.

"We'll make this work, Abbey. I promise." She whispered gently. Abbey snuggled into her.

"I hope so."

CJ woke in the night to find Abbey sitting in her window seat, sobbing uncontrollably. She climbed out of bed and went to her, letting the other woman cry herself out against her. "I…didn't want…to wake you." Abbey hiccoughed.

"You should have, Ab." CJ chided. "We got into this together, and we'll get through it together too." Abbey smiled a little. "Let's get back in the bed." CJ suggested. "It's warmer."

Abbey nodded and let CJ tuck the blankets and herself back in around her. "Better?" CJ asked.

"Much." She sighed. "I'm going to be a mess for a while." She commented.

"I don't think you're the only one."


	7. Chapter 7

Jed sat in his office for a long time after Abbey left, his drink untouched in his hand, staring into space. It was Leo who found him there. "Sir? The staff is worried something happened."

Jed laughed hollowly. "Something did."

"You're evidently up in you're head. Did you and Abbey have a fight?" Leo came and sat himself down across from the President. Jed shook his head.

"We had a discussion."

"A discussion." Leo affirmed, alarmed by the President's lack of emotion.

"A discussion about how she is having an affair with my Press Secretary." Jed looked up at Leo, his eyes pained. Leo was dumbfounded.

"Abbey and _CJ_?" Jed nodded, looking away.

"Yeah." Jed rubbed his hands across is face. "It's my fault. I refused to see what this all was doing to her." He gestured to the room around him.

Leo was still in shock. "What are you…" he started "Well, what are you going to do?"

"Abbey said she's not going anywhere." Jed replied. Leo nodded. "But she also said neither is CJ."

"Oh."

Jed came around a little. "I've known for a long time that my marriage was changing, Leo. Into something more like friendship and less like passion. But I never thought it would come to _this_." He slammed the tumbler of scotch onto the table in front of him, golden liquid flying everywhere.

Leo didn't know what to say. He threw his hands up wordlessly in agreement.

"My wife is in love with another woman."

"Yes."

"What can I say to that?" Jed asked hopelessly. "That she loves me, but is _in love_ with CJ? That she wants to stay married to me, but be at liberty to have a relationship with my Press Secretary?"

"You can say no…" Leo trailed off. He knew it was never an option.

"I love her too much."

"I know."

"I destroyed her. I destroyed _us_." Jed continued "I took as second term without even consulting her. She lost her license because of me. She lost her freedom because of me. The least I owe her is her happiness."

"You're really going to do this?" Leo asked "Stand by while your wife has an affair?"

"Yeah" Jed replied softly. "I think I am."

They sat in silence for a while, letting it sink in.

"We should get back." Jed pointed out. "I've been gone a while."

"Sir…I could make an explanation in your place, if you want to…"

"It's all right, Leo. Let's go."

"Alright, sir." They stood.

"Leo? Could you keep this to yourself?"

"Of course." Leo nodded. And with that, they headed back to the party.

CJ woke the next morning to her buzzer going off. She stumbled towards the door from her bedroom, pushing the button, and opened the door to see who it was. It was Leo. Her heart dropped.

"I thought…the First Lady…might need…something less formal than a ball gown." He stumbled, not really knowing what to say. He handed her an overnight bag.

"Leo…" CJ started. He cut her off.

"Not now, CJ. I'm doing this for the President, not for you. Not for _her_."

"I know." She looked down. "I just thought…"

"Thought you'd what? Apologise?"

"No."

"_No_?" Leo repeated incredulously.

"Not apologise. I've made Abbey happy. That's not wrong. I was going to explain." CJ looked him in the eye. Leo shook his head.

"You two destroyed a marriage, CJ."

"I know."

"You know. And you want to explain to me why it's all okay?"

"No…I…" she tried again.

"Like I said, CJ, not right now."

"Okay." She understood he was going to give her and Abbey a chance, but that right now, his duty was to his friend. "Thanks. For this." She swung the bag.

"Yeah" Leo turned and walked back downstairs. "I expect you in by ten" he called back over his shoulder.

CJ smiled. He was giving her a bit of leeway, at least. She walked back to the bedroom and found Abbey awake and looking at her.

"Who was it?" she asked sleepily.

"Leo." She held up the bag. "He thought you might need some clothes."

"Oh." Abbey snuggled up to her as she climbed back into the bed. "What time is it?" CJ looked over at her clock.

"5:30. But Leo said I don't need to be in until the 10 am briefing."

"Okay."

"Are you going to go in?" Abbey nodded.

"I need to. I can't just sit around all day, I'll go crazy."

"Let's go back to sleep for a bit." CJ suggested. "If we sleep until 8, I can still be in by 9:30 at the latest."

Abbey responded by snuggling into her shoulder. CJ reached over to reset her alarm, and then cuddled up to Abbey.

Abbey wandered into the residence at about 4, thinking to pick up some clothes to keep at CJ's in case something like this happened again or even just to wear after their mornings together. She walked into the bedroom, heading for her closet, and was surprised to find her husband sitting on the couch.

"You aren't in the Oval Office." She commented, surprised.

"Trying to avoid me, Abbey?" Jed asked cynically.

"No, Jed. I just thought you'd be in the oval office." Abbey made a movement to continue into the closet.

"Can I just ask," Jed questioned, his voice rising "how long you've been having an affair for?"

Abbey turned. "Jed…" she started, her tone warning.

"I have a right to know, for God's sake" he yelled. "Abbey, I'm your _husband_!"

"Since you left us in Manchester that weekend." Abbey snapped, stalking into the closet and starting to pull things off of shelves.

"That's almost 10 months ago!" Jed exclaimed, following her into the walk-in closet. Abbey wheeled to face him.

"Yes, Jed, it is" she replied coolly. "And you just noticed yesterday." He stepped back as if slapped.

"You're mad I didn't notice."

"I just hope it illustrates to you how bad things had to get for you to even notice something was wrong with our marriage." Abbey started stuffing the clothes she'd selected into a bag.

"You've been cheating on me for ten months!" he yelled at her, his face red.

"I needed love from someone, Jed, and I sure as hell wasn't getting any from you!" she yelled back. "We _had_ this discussion a year ago, before you started your second term. I couldn't have been any more bloody explicit!" She stood up and threw the bag over her shoulder. "You can find me at Claudia Jean's." she said coldly, and pushed past him out of the closet, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

Abbey strode into CJ's office, slamming the door behind her and throwing her bag to the floor. CJ jumped at the door slamming and looked up at her lover, removing her glasses as she did so. Abbey's eyes flashed.

"That JACKASS!" she yelled, throwing herself into a chair. CJ came around the desk and knelt beside her, reaching for one of the hands in Abbey's lap.

"He was in the residence?" she asked quietly. Abbey nodded. CJ squeezed her hand. Abbey pulled CJ into her lap.

"He yelled" she whispered, leaning her head against CJ's shoulder. CJ kissed the top of her head softly.

"Maybe he needed to, Ab."

"I know he did. I needed to as well." Abbey smiled weakly. "Things have to get worse before getting better I suppose."

"Yeah" CJ agreed. "They probably do."

"I think I'll be staying at yours for a while." Abbey commented quietly.

"I'll be glad to have you." CJ wrapped her arms around Abbey's shoulders, propping her chin on her head. Abbey snuggled into her embrace.

"Thanks, Claudia." CJ just squeezed her tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

Abbey woke up to her phone ringing incessantly. "Hello?" she mumbled sleepily. CJ stirred beside her.

"Mom?" Zoe's voice came clearly along the line. "Something's wrong with Daddy." She sounded scared.

Abbey sat up quickly. "What?!" she exclaimed. "Did he have an attack?"

"No…" Zoe sounded confused. "Mom, where are you? Are you in Washington?" Abbey relaxed a little, lying back in the bed.

"Yes, Zoe, I'm in Washington." She sighed, knowing her youngest daughter was too astute not to ask the obvious questions.

"Did something happen?" Zoe asked tentatively "Between you and Dad?" It was an inevitability she'd been waiting for. She'd watched her parents' bickering increase, less and less joking, more and more fighting, for the last 5 years.

"What makes you think that?" Abbey's voice was strained. CJ reached over and put a hand on hers. Abbey clutched it.

"He called." Zoe started. "He was drunk, angry. Leo kept trying to get him to hang up the phone. He said stuff…"

"Oh, God." Abbey interjected.

"And…you obviously aren't at the residence." Zoe finished hesitantly.

Abbey sighed. She didn't want to bring her youngest daughter into this just yet, but her husband had obviously jumped the gun on that one. "Yes, Zoe. Something happened."

Zoe steeled herself, and then asked the question. "What happened, Mom?"

"You're sure you want to know?" Abbey asked quietly "You won't like it."

"I'd rather know." Zoe said confidently.

"I've been having an affair." Abbey said bluntly. "For the last ten months." Zoey burst into tears. Abbey's heart broke.

"Oh, God, Mom. With who?"

"Claudia Jean."

"_CJ_?" Zoe exclaimed. "You've been having an affair with CJ." She affirmed incredulously.

"Yes." Abbey answered monotonously, hating herself for putting her daughter through this.

"You're bisexual." Her daughter sounded more surprised than upset at this point.

"Yes, dear."

"Oh." Zoe sounded much calmer. "Umm…What are you going to do?"

"I would never leave your father!" Abbey exclaimed. "I was just…"

"I could tell how unhappy you were, Mom." Abbey smiled at the tone in her daughter's voice. "I've been expecting a call like this for a long time." Abbey was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zoe responded bluntly. "You've just seemed happier lately, so I thought we might be in the clear…but now I know why."

"Now you know why." Abbey repeated.

"So…" Zoe waited for an explanation.

"We haven't discussed what's going to happen yet, Zoe. But I'm not leaving your father, and I'm not leaving Claudia. I'm happy."

"Okay." Zoe answered simply.

"We're just going to have to make things work somehow."

"Okay Mom. I just wanted to know everything is alright."

"You think this is okay?" Abbey was surprised.

"Comparatively speaking. You evidently still love Daddy, and you're much happier than before." Zoe explained. "I like CJ" she commented "and I can see why you would."

"Well, thank you, sweetie." Abbey was shocked by her youngest daughter's calm reaction. She had expected blame and anger if her daughters had found out.

"Dad will come around." Zoe assured her. "In the end, he just wants you to be happy."

"I hope so." Abbey responded sadly. "He's pretty angry right now."

"Of course he is. It's Dad." Abbey chuckled at that.

"He'll always be Jed Bartlet."

"He will."

"You should get to bed. You have class in the morning." Abbey pointed out, her motherly role taking over.

"I will."

"And sweetie, can you not tell anyone?" Abbey asked gently. "Not even your sisters? I don't think they'd take it as well as you have."

Zoe was proud to have been a source of support for her mother; she decided to push a little further. "Of course. On one condition."

"What's that?"

"That I can have dinner with you and CJ in the West Wing tomorrow."

Abbey was surprised, but pleased by the request. "That would be wonderful."

"Okay. I'll call you." Zoe smiled, hearing the pleasure in her mother's tone.

"Night, I love you."

"Night, Mom. I love you too." Abbey hung up the phone and turned to CJ.

"Well, that went better than expected!" CJ smiled.

"Zoe's a very adaptable and sensible girl." She replied.

"We're having dinner with her tomorrow." Abbey announced, and then sighed. "I'm just afraid of what her father will think."

"I think we'll have to deal with that tomorrow." CJ pointed out.

"I'm going to kill him for calling her like that." Abbey spoke vehemently, settling back under the blankets.

"Okay." CJ knew better than to argue, and just draped her arm back over Abbey.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Abbey stalked into the Oval Office the next morning.

The entire senior staff, CJ included, looked up, eyes wide. Jed sighed. "Can we have the room please?" They exited quickly.

"You called Zoe?" Abbey demanded. "What's more, you called Zoe _drunk_, and without even talking to me? What the _hell_ were you thinking, Jed?"

Jed rubbed his hands tiredly over his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a headache. "I was drunk out of my mind, Abbey. I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't!" Abbey exclaimed.

"What did you tell her?" Jed asked tiredly, looking up at his wife.

"The truth, what else? She was scared out of her wits!" Abbey said angrily. "I wanted to at least discuss all of this before bringing our daughters into it. I couldn't even tell her what we were going to do!"

"How did she take it?" Jed saw no point in arguing with Abbey right now, it wouldn't lead anywhere good.

Abbey sighed, perching on the arm of a couch. "Well." She responded more softly. "Very well. She's having dinner with CJ and me tonight at her own suggestion."

Jed looked up, surprised. "She's _what_?"

Abbey shrugged. "She said she was glad to see me happy. She'd been expecting something to happen for a while. Apparently our youngest is more astute than you are. "She said facetiously. Jed sighed. He didn't know what to think.

"Evidently."

Outside, in Charlie's office the senior staff was gossiping about what the fight inside could be about this time. CJ sat quietly in a corner, staying out of the conversation. She already knew.


	9. Chapter 9

"We should talk, the three of us, before Zoey comes over" Jed informed Abbey, still looking out his window as she closed the door to the Oval Office. "I've asked CJ to come. I want to know how this is going to play out before seeing our daughter, so we can tell her something concrete."

"Very sensible." Abbey ran a hand through her hair, taking a seat on the couch. A knock at the door announced CJ's arrival.

"Come in." Jed called. CJ entered tentatively, closing the door behind her and staying standing beside it, despite Abbey patting the seat next to her. "Sit down, CJ" Jed turned to her and gestured to the seats in the middle of the room.

"Thank you, Mr. President." CJ sat down beside Abbey and Jed took the seat across from them, running a hand over his face. CJ belatedly considered that she should have sat in a more neutral position.

"So what did you tell Zoey?" Jed asked Abbey. He had accepted that he was never getting his wife back.

"The truth - exactly what I told you." Abbey replied in a straightforward manner. "I told her I still loved you, and wouldn't leave you. I told her that Claudia makes me feel happy, and loved, and that I wouldn't leave her either. She said she wanted to have dinner with us. She took it very well."

"Okay. So how do we make this work?" Jed asked. "You two have been very discreet thus far, I assume you can continue to be so?"

CJ nodded firmly "Of course, Sir."

Jed looked at her. "I'm going to be seeing much more of you, it seems. You might as well call me Jed in private." CJ nodded again.

"Alright, Jed" She answered carefully. "I have several things I'd like to say to you" she continued "but somehow I don't feel that now is the right time."

Jed nodded to her "I expect you're right. But I would like to hear them, in time."

They discussed many things that afternoon, many of which CJ had great difficulty with, and had certainly never expected to talk about over tea with her boss. Nonetheless, she was surprised by how well the President seemed to be coping, at least on the outside. He didn't appear to harbour ill will towards her at all; in fact, he said he would like to maintain a good relationship, and get to know the woman who his wife had fallen in love with. CJ relaxed as the conversation continued. It seemed that Abbey and her husband had come to terms with the situation, so she didn't see why she shouldn't try too. She felt she stood in the position of least difficulty.

"So you'll all come over to the residence after dinner?" Jed asked.

"We will." Abbey smiled at him and stood. CJ followed suit.

"I'll see you both later then." Jed stood as well and walked them to the door. Abbey leaned over and kissed his cheek before walking out. CJ shook his hand.

"Thank you" she spoke wholeheartedly. Jed smiled sadly.

"She's happy" he said simply. CJ's heart broke, and she turned and walked out of the office behind Abbey, who was waiting for her. She caught the look on CJ's face.

"You okay?" she asked as they headed back towards CJ's office.

"Yeah" CJ replied quietly. Abbey reached down and squeezed her hand gently.

"We'll work it out, Claudia" She said quietly. "My office at eight thirty?" CJ nodded, silent. "I'll see you later." Abbey headed to her own office, as CJ made her way back to hers, wondering how on earth this was all going to play out.

At eight-thirty that night, she wandered into the East Wing. Amy was gone, and Zoey and Abbey were sitting on the couch drinking tea.

"Claudia!" Abbey smiled. "We were just deciding what to order."

"I'm playing up sushi." Zoey announced, standing to hug CJ. "Are you with me?"

CJ grinned. "Sure" she shrugged. "As long as it's edible, I'm in. I'm starving."

"I was angling for Thai" Abbey pouted as CJ sat next to her.

"We could get both" CJ pointed out diplomatically. Zoey laughed.

"I like your thinking." She grabbed the phone and the pamphlets on the table, dialling one of the numbers.

"How was your day?" Abbey asked CJ quietly.

"Busy" CJ replied. "But I'm looking forward to tonight."

"Me too" Abbey smiled at her, laying a hand on CJ's leg.

Half an hour later they were all seated on the floor with Pad Thai, spring rolls, and a variety of sushi spread in front of them.

"This is so the best way to eat." CJ announced with her mouth full of a sushi roll.

"Agreed" Zoey stuck her chopsticks into the Pad Thai.

"Don't get used to it" Abbey shook her chopsticks in her daughter's direction. Zoey laughed.

"How do you think I eat at University?" she teased.

"I usually ate in bed" CJ informed her.

"That's what I do too." Zoey smiled at her. Abbey rolled her eyes.

"Tables were made for a reason" she pointed out. CJ shrugged.

"And beds are comfy" she returned.

"We should go find Dad soon" Zoey looked at her watch. "I can't stay too late."

"Want to call him and tell him to head over to the Residence?" Abbey asked her. Zoey nodded and went to do so. "This should be interesting" Abbey raised her eyes at CJ.

"Yeah" CJ put down her chopsticks. "And incredibly awkward" Abbey wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be weird, at first" she admitted. "But Jed understands."

"I know" CJ smiled at her sadly. "Somehow that makes it harder for me."

Zoey came back in at that point, saying Jed was on his way to the Residence as soon as he finished up with Leo. They gathered up the remains of the meal and headed out.

Arriving in the kitchen, they found Jed making tea. "I ordered cake." He announced. "Chocolate cake" he wiggled his eyebrows at his daughter, who wrapped her arms around him.

"Yum." She smiled. "My favourite."

Seated in the living room of the Residence with a cup of tea and a piece of cake in front of her, CJ found it surprisingly easy to joke with the President as she always had, and was happy to see he seemed to be in good spirits too. He was telling jokes to make them all laugh, and didn't seem uncomfortable with the fact that his wife's attentions were focussed on CJ instead of him. Zoey's presence helped a lot, CJ suspected.

Eventually Zoey stood "I should head out, I have early class." She said sadly.

"That's my cue to go as well, I think" CJ announced.

"You won't stay?" Abbey asked her quietly. CJ shook her head.

"I don't have clothes." She smiled at Abbey "another day." Abbey smiled back. "C'mon Zoey" CJ turned to the First Daughter "We can head out together."

Zoey smiled "Okay." She hugged her parents and then the two of them headed down the stairs "Well, that was better than I thought it was going to be."

"Me too" CJ admitted. Zoey smiled at her.

"I'm just glad they aren't getting divorced" Zoey started. "That's what I was afraid was going to happen. Really, this is better. Mum is happy, and I don't think their relationship will change that much. They haven't been_ in_ love for a long time now. It'll be better for everyone." She looked up at CJ. "Sorry. You're kind of the only person I can talk about any of this with."

CJ smiled at her. "That's okay. I'd like to know how you feel. I care about both of your parents a lot. I care about you a lot."

They made their way over to the parking lot. "How are you holding up?" Zoey asked.

"I'm okay." CJ told her. "It's going to take some adjustment for everyone, but it could have been much worse." Zoey nodded.

"Well, here's me." Zoey stopped in front of the black sedan which was waiting to take her back to school.

"I'll see you soon, Zoey" CJ hugged the younger woman. "Thanks for being so great."

Zoey hugged her back hard "Thanks for making Mom happy again." CJ laughed. Zoey climbed into the car, and CJ shut the door behind her, waving through the window before heading off towards her own car.

The youngest Bartlet was truly an amazing person, she thought to herself as she headed home.


	10. Chapter 10

Once CJ and Zoey left, Jed and Abbey sat in the living room awkwardly, avoiding each other's gazes. After a minute Abbey jumped up and started gathering up empty dishes. Jed rose to help her.

"Its okay" She said softly. He paused for a minute, and then sat back down, sighing. Abbey went into the kitchen with the pile of dishes. He could hear her knocking around in the kitchen, putting things in the dishwasher.

He followed her in. "So…what do we do now?" he asked her.

Abbey stopped and looked at him for a minute. "That's up to you" She replied. "Do you want me in your bed? Would you rather I slept in one of the other rooms?" she turned back to the dishes. "I understand if you do."

"I'd still like to wake up beside you" Jed went over, putting a hand softly on her back.

Abbey jerked up to look him in the eye incredulously. "You would?" He nodded.

"I've accepted CJ. But I don't want to lose what I still have of you. And part of that is lying in bed discussing things. Waking up beside you. Knowing I can depend on you. That sort of thing." Abbey smiled a little, then nodded slowly.

"I'd like to keep that, too, when we can" She told him quietly. He kissed her cheek gently.

"Come in when you're done." Abbey was smiling to herself as she finished with the dishwasher.

CJ slept over for the first time the next night. It was strange to get to wake up beside Abbey, to have her open her eyes and smile happily to find CJ looking back at her. They both worked out in the mornings, with different routines. Abbey had breakfast with Jed, while CJ, politely declining the President's invitation to join them, watched the morning news in the room she shared with Abbey, drinking coffee.

Abbey wandered in half an hour later, still in work out clothes, and coyly suggested a shower. CJ smiled and followed her to the ensuite. How could she resist that offer?

"I'm going out of town on Thursday" Abbey informed her as they dressed.

CJ stuck her head out of the washroom. "For how long?"

"Just the night" Abbey smiled. CJ smiled back.

"Good. So we can have dinner on Friday night?"

"We can."

CJ emerged from the bathroom, ready for the day. "I've got to run." She kissed Abbey sweetly. "I'll call you later?"

"Okay." Abbey pulled her back in for another kiss. "Mmm…I could get used to this." CJ laughed softly.

"Abbey…I have to go to work." Abbey sighed, looking at her watch.

"Me too."

"I'll call you later." CJ ran out the door.

"You had better, Miss Cregg!" Abbey called after her, smiling as she turned back to the mirror in front of her. She definitely had some good ideas of what she and Claudia Jean could do that evening.

"What time do you think you'll be making it to the Residence?" CJ questioned, twirling her phone cord around her finger.

"I think the real question is when _you'll_ be getting to the Residence." Abbey quipped. "I'm not the one dealing with the Press, after all."

"They were pretty grumpy about last night. It isn't my fault nothing was going on." CJ sighed. "I think we can safely say ten. Okay?"

"See you there." A click informed CJ Abbey had hung up.

In the end, she managed to get away early. It was only 9:30 pm as CJ opened the door to the guest bedroom which was apparently now her and Abbey's. Abbey was waiting for her.

CJ smiled as she walked in. "Hey Ab."

"Hey Claudia" A pyjama-clad Abbey beckoned her to the bed.

"I'm just gonna change" CJ made to grab something more comfy out of the drawers which now contained many of her clothes.

"Oh, no you aren't" Abbey informed her. "Lingerie. Now." CJ raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds a little too easy to me" she teased, grinning.

"If I have to tear your clothes off you I will" Abbey informed her. "But that is a very nice blouse you're wearing, so it really would be easier if you helped me out a bit."

CJ moved to the end of the bed and undressed herself slowly, enjoying the look on Abbey's face as she stripped down to only her undone blouse and pale blue lace lingerie. Then she crawled onto the bed and on top of Abbey. "Hey" she smiled down. Abbey grabbed her around the hips, pulling forward so she could have CJ on her back. CJ grinned and lay back on the bed, her blouse falling around her to display her fit body. Abbey smiled, reaching down beside the bed and pulled up whipped cream. "You're dessert." She informed CJ. CJ grinned.

"Is there chocolate?" she asked impishly.

"Oh, yes." Abbey pulled out a bag "and cherries on top." She raised an eyebrow at CJ. "You may want to take off the rest of your clothes."

"I'd recommend the same for you, Dr. Bartlet." CJ grinned, throwing her blouse aside and slipping out of her underwear. Abbey laughed.

"You want dessert too?" she questioned jokingly.

"Dessert is my favourite type of dinner." CJ smiled.

"Lie down." CJ did as she was told, and smiled as she felt whipped cream entering her belly button.

"This is hilarious." CJ informed Abbey, smiling as Abbey dipped her tongue to her stomach, scooping up whipped cream.

"It's delicious, too." Abbey informed her, mouth full of whipped cream. She licked her way up CJ's body until she found her lips, kissing her deeply. CJ reached down to grab one of the chocolates, unwrapping it and pulling away slightly so she could put it between her lips, then wrapped her legs around Abbey, pulling her back down to kiss her again.

"So it is." She murmured.

Half an hour later they were both sticky with sugar and chocolate when the phone rang.

"CJ?" Abbey asked. "She may need some time."

"Just get her down here." Leo informed her. CJ got, still covered in goo under her expensive suit.

She didn't get back until after midnight. She found Abbey asleep in the bed, still sticky with chocolate. CJ smiled and curled herself around Abbey, kissing her hair gently before falling asleep herself.


End file.
